Masters of Disguise
by OrionsArtemis
Summary: Ryli spying on Corso leads to something else. Smuggler/Corso.
1. Sneaking

"Can he see us?" asked Risha really quietly.

"Shh!" hissed Ryli.

They were laying on top of a large rock on Dantooine. Corso was below them, further away, looking around. He looked uncomfortable. The sun glinted off the lake behind him.

"This is totally wrong of us," Risha hissed quietly.

"I'm so curious though," Ryli whispered back. "I've been teasing him all day; we've got to see something good."

Corso uneasily pulled his weapon off and set it down on the grass. He pulled his shirt over his head and both women sighed.

"Oh my, look at that," murmured Risha.

Ryli groaned, "Looking. Totally worth it. How is he so cut?" She nudged Risha, C'mon, don't you just want to run your tongue along those deep lines straight down his hips?"

"It is a tempting thought."

They watched him silently as he splashed water over himself from the lake.

"I will stop being snarky to Jedi if he takes his pants off right now," hissed Ryli.

Like he'd heard her, Corso moved back to the bank and pulled his pants down, stepping out of them carefully. He looked around again and slid his underwear down.

Both women sucked in their breath.

"That is NOT fair," Ryli whispered. "I love being snarky to Jedi. I don't want to stop."

"I guess living on a farm makes you grow up," Risha coughed, "big," She tilted her head as she looked, "And strong."

"I want to go jump him right now."

"Go for it."

Ryli shoved Risha and Risha shoved her back, both of them giggling. Corso laid his clothes out carefully and waded back into the lake. They both watched Corso as he splashed water over himself in the lake.

"Tell me again how you convinced him to do this?"

"I accidentally dropped a full cup of juice on him." Ryli laid her head on her crossed hands.

Risha snorted, "Accidentally."

"And then I tried to mop it up off his crotch with a small towel. We're too far from a shower for him to do anything else. I mean, other than stay sticky and uncomfortable." She smirked.

"Ryli Dela'sel, did you plan this?"

"I am shocked, _shocked_ at your accusation and of course I did."

"And now you bring him fresh clothes unexpectedly?"

"That's the plan. Or maybe I just take his dirty ones and make him wade out." Ryli licked her lips.

"And you're just trying to get him to give in?"

"Always. It's the best game I've ever played."

"That's not true," Risha arched an eyebrow at her. "If it was, you would have won by now. In this game, you're going to fall for him." Ryli scoffed.

They both paused as Corso waded deeper, his hand clearly going to his groin.

"No way," breathed Ryli.

It looked like he sat down on the ground in the water and then his arm started to move slowly.

"I'm going down there," Ryli hissed.

"Of course you are." Risha rolled her eyes, "I'll see you back at the campsite."

Ryli slid back and moved down to the path that led to the lakefront. She turned on the stealth generator and picked up the bundle of clothes.

She walked down the path and took a moment to appreciate the sight of him in the water. She got as close on the shore to where he was in the water as she could, moving quietly under the generator.

Softly, over the water, she heard him groan, "Captain..."

She clicked the generator off and said, "Hey Riggs."

Corso spun, rising in shock, and then ducked down into the water. "Ca-Captain," he sputtered. He was redder than she'd ever seen before. She eyed him; he was panting slightly. She turned and gathered his juice stained clothes from the bank.

"I brought you fresh clothes; are you about done?"

Corso was so red, he looked like he was a pureblood.

"Are you alright?" she asked solicitously. "Is the water cold? I was thinking of coming in myself." She smirked inwardly at her word choice.

Corso swallowed hard and sank a little deeper in the water. "It's fine," he choked out, "But I'm almost done. I didn't see you there."

"I figured if you saw me coming, you'd head out," she said. _Wow, we are not talking about the same things right now at all. Although judging by that new blush, maybe we are._

"Ah, no, I wouldn't leave," he said softly.

"Great!" she said, stripping off her pants, setting the generator down and wading in wearing only her shirt and underwear.

Corso watched her with something akin to horror and when the water hit her shirt, he sat back down on the ground under the water.

"Want me to get your back?" she asked innocently.

"No!"

"Why not?" she pouted.

Corso sighed, "Alright."

She waded close to him, noting how he was watching her almost entranced. She crossed behind him and ran her hands over his shoulder, scrubbing at his skin with her hand. _And lingering in tight spots, _she grinned to herself. She got all the way down his back and then reached down to his chest, rubbing his pecs. She groaned inwardly, _So hot. And he has no idea._

"What are you doing?" His voice came out shaky.

"Making sure I get all the juice off of you. It was my fault."

His voice got more steel in it. "Then you need to hit a few other spots."

Ryli's throat caught. _So he does want to play._ She grinned. _They haven't made a man yet I can't win this game with._ "Turn around then," she said.

He stood up, water dripping off of him as he rose and turned to face her. Literally less than an inch below the water she could see his erection. His eyes were locked on her face, almost tauntingly. She ran her eyes over him, _That is a wonderful sight right there, but you are going to lose this game, Farm Boy._ She felt almost sad about it.

She reached her hands up and poured water from her cupped hands over his chest, scrubbing down his abs and finally washing his waist. She brushed the tip of him and he sucked a breath in. After she scrubbed those gorgeous trails on either side of his pelvis, she slid her hand in between his cock and his stomach, washing. Her eyes drifted up to gaze into his and he was trembling under her hand. She washed that spot again, the back of her hand drifting against him. She could feel him throbbing, tell he was aching and _Dammit, just pull me onto you._

Abruptly, Corso moved away from her, but she managed to have her hand stroke along the length of him as he pulled back. He was breathing hard, not looking at her. "I'm clean enough," he said quietly, his voice thick with desire. His erection was breaking the surface of the water now.

She lifted the hem of her shirt and his breath caught, "Want to clean me?"

Corso made a sort of deep moan in the back of his throat and spun towards the shore. She sadly watched him scoop his clothes up from the shore, pull his dry clothes out of the bundle she'd brought and stalk down the path.

_You should just give in, Corso. I don't have anything more to give,_ she thought.


	2. Caught

Corso leaned against the tree, panting. He was so hard he was having trouble thinking straight. If he didn't take care of it now, he'd be in some serious pain soon.

This spot was secluded, two giant tree roots shielded him from anyone looking and the sun was starting to set. He knelt on the ground, his hand running the length of himself, tugging slightly at the end. He tried to bring back the feel of her hand on him, drifting along his shaft, her grip wet and gentle. The way her wet shirt clung to her breasts and ass. Pulling those wet underwear aside, lifting that perfect ass in his hands and lowering her down onto him. How hot and wet she'd be on him. He was groaning now, his hand stroking faster. Her green cleft spreading for his fingers, his cock thrusting into her, her moaning his name as he made her come again and again. He erupted then with a hoarse grunt, into the dirt, his hand roughly tugging once, twice.

_This is what you've been reduced to. She's such a tease,_ he thought to himself sourly, pulling his clothes on finally. _More than a tease. Maybe I should just leave, find a nice girl and get married._ He was so mad. _Oh right, because a nice simple girl who just wants a normal life is going to quench you after knowing Ryli._

He sighed and headed back to the campsite. Risha was the only one there.

She eyed him in a newly aware way and he found himself blushing without being real sure why. "Uh, where's the Captain?"

"I thought she was with you."

"She was coming on kinda strong; I left her at the lake." He felt a surge of worry.

"She's fine," Risha shrugged. "What's going to happen on Dantooine?"

"Still..."

Risha eyed him, "What happened when she came on too strong?"

Corso blushed. "Ah, nothing." He changed his mind almost instantly. Risha was a good source of information. "Actually, I tried to play her game against her."

Risha grinned, "And?"

"I ended up having to bolt," he rubbed the back of his neck. "She's too good at teasing."

Risha's eyes widened, "Let me get this straight, you got Ryli all hot and bothered and _took off_?"

Corso swallowed, "I didn't really think of it like that."

"Well, I feel bad for any other farm boys within walking distance."

Corso froze, "She wouldn't."

"Of course she would!" Risha got to her feet, shaking her head, "_Dammit,_ Corso!"

"I'll go look for her," he stammered.

"The hell you will," Risha caught the look on his face and sighed. "Just stay right here."

Risha took off swiftly, leaving him by the packs. He stared at the sky, wishing he'd just reached out and pulled her to him in the lake. _And what if Risha gets into trouble. Why are you just sitting here?_

He got to his feet, hefting the packs and figured he'd start by the lake, maybe pick up some tracks. He ran into Risha on his way, her having had the same thought. She frowned at him, but didn't argue.

"From what I can tell, she headed this way," Risha said.

"Alright, then we go that way."

"Corso, are you sure you want to come?"

He looked at her, confused and she shook her head.

They walked through the grassland and came upon a small herd of iriaz. Corso heard a soft giggle and Risha froze. "Corso, go back to the campsite," she said.

Corso moved forward without answering her. Before he got too much further, he caught the silhouette of two people sitting together under a tree. He heard Risha breath a sigh of relief from right behind him.

"Hey," called out Ryli's voice. "You guys bring everything from the camp?"

_She's not even affected by what happened. _Corso clenched his fists in frustration.

"Yeah," he answered. "Got everything."

He and Risha approached the duo under the tree. The man was tanned, had a well trimmed beard, but he was young.

"Nice to meet you," he said in a deep voice, "I'm Trynr."

Corso mumbled something about it being nice to meet him too and then heard Risha pick up the conversation and run with it as he set the packs down, pretending to settle them.

"Were you planning to come back and get us?"

"Oh yes, of course. We just got caught up talking."

"I ran into Captain Ryli while she was drying her shirt," came the man's amused voice.

Corso clenched his jaw.

"Lovely," said Risha sarcastically and Corso felt momentary affection for her. "Okay, so are we camping here?"

"Sure," came the Captain's voice.

Corso gritted his teeth and started unpacking their bedrolls.

"Here, Trynr," said Risha. "You can help me set up food." She lead him away to a spot and started directing him in building a fire.

Ryli walked over to Corso, not looking at his face and silently helped him unpack.

After a bit, Corso couldn't stand it anymore and blurted out, "Do I not have an affect on you at all?"

Ryli sounded wary. "What do you mean?"

"I mean the lake, do you not get..." he turned a few words around in his head. "Affected by me at all?"

"Of course I'm affected by you," she said, that purr starting up in her voice again. "We can go behind that tree and I'll show you exactly how much you affect me."

"No, Captain," he forced a breath out. "I meant how I feel about you. Does it affect you at all?"

She stepped back like he'd hit her and he winced.

"You know I can't be like that Corso." She stalked off away from the other two, but he followed her. She managed to get around a tree, but he put on a burst of speed and caught up to her.

He grabbed her elbow and spun her to face him.

"You didn't answer my question."

"You want me to settle down with you. I can't do that."

"Are you affected by how I feel about you?"

She drummed her hands against the tree and faced him, furious.

He caught her hands in his and pulled her a little close.

"Captain, I love you. Does that make any difference to you at all?"

She was silent, glaring at him and he pulled on her hands, dragging her into him a bit closer.

His voice deepened, "Captain. Do I affect you?" Another pull. She was almost against him.

"Corso..." her voice was a yes.

He bent his lips to hers, trying to put all of his feelings into one kiss, which was of course impossible, but he tried awful hard. When she kissed him back, with just as much ardor, he thought he would die a happy man. His arms went around her, pulling her close and his mouth hesitantly opened on hers.

The feeling fell when she shoved him off her and took off back towards Risha and Trynr. He burned the memory into his brain of how she'd whispered his name.

When they hit a village the next day and she took the first guy who winked at her into bed, he played back that memory until it soothed him to sleep.


End file.
